It is common practice to place waste pails and similar containers in cabinets, particularly under kitchen and bathroom sinks and counters. However, this arrangement requires a person to lean down and reach into the cabinet in order to reach the container, which is not only inconvenient but often leads to spillage in an area which is difficult to clean. Moreover, the necessary bending motions are often difficult or impossible for elderly or physically disabled persons to perform.
A number of devices have been proposed in attempt to deal with this problem, none having been met with particular success. Of the known prior art systems, perhaps that which has come the closest to providing a viable solution is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,765 to Levy. Owing to its relevance to the present invention, this device will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 2. As can be seen, the Levy device 10 consists of a generally rectangular panel 12 which is mounted to the floor of a cabinet 14 in channel-shaped edge rails 16a,16b. A pull bar 18 is pivotally mounted to the middle of the panel at 20 and to the cabinet door at 22. Thus, as the door is opened, the bar pulls the panel out of the cabinet, so that the container positioned in the area indicated by broken line image 24 where it is easier for the person to gain access.
The device which has been described in the preceding paragraph enjoys the advantage of relative simplicity, but exhibits a number of deficiencies in use. The first and perhaps most serious is illustrated in FIG. 3A. As can be seen, interference between the relatively square corners 26a, 26b at the front of the tray 12 and the inside of the cabinet door limits the extension of the tray. As a result, when the cabinet door is opened, as shown in FIG. 3A, the container 24 is only partially withdrawn from beneath the counter top, severely hindering access. In the Levy device, the problem is aggravated by the use of a relatively short arm 18 which is attached near the middle of the tray; as the cabinet door opens beyond about the 90.degree. position, the bar begins the pull laterally, rather than longitudinally, with the result that the tray will not continue to move outwardly from the cabinet and may jam in position when the person tries to close the door. Moreover, because the interference between the corner of the tray and the door necessitates generally central positioning of the device if there is to be any significant extension of the tray at all, a gap 25 is formed between the edge rail 16b and the inside wall of the cabinet which tends to collect dirt and garbage in a difficult to clean area.
A second deficiency which stems from attaching the drawbar near the middle of the tray is that this is in the area 24 which is intended to be occupied by the waste container. As a result, the top surface of this area must be kept free of protrusions also that the container can slide freely during removal and replacement. This means that the pivot point 20 is provided by a screw (see FIG. 2 of the Levy patent) which is supported at one end only by the relatively thin material of the shelf. This (in combination with the increased stresses which result from the lateral pulling of the bar) results in a serious weak point, where the pivot screw is very likely to pull out of the bottom of the tray panel with extended use. Another weak point is the L-bracket which the Levy device uses to attach the opposite end of the drawbar to the cabinet door, inasmuch as tension forces placed on the drawbar result in a prying moment which tends to pull the mounting screws out of the door.
Furthermore, the Levy device exhibits deficiencies in economy of manufacture. For example, in order to provide the desired spacing between the channel tracks, the device requires a central foundation panel (see 14 in FIG. 2 of the Levy patent) which represents a significant and wasteful expenditure of material. Also, the channel tracks and other members, and the manner in which these are assembled, are not suited for economical fabrication.
As part of the present invention, the Applicant has identified the sources of the problems discussed above, and has provided an improved cabinet-mounted sliding tray assembly which has solved the same.